The Life Of Mirage Sairiya
by lifeofahokage
Summary: The Story Is About a young girl who is the daughter of tsunade & jiraiya but things start happening in her life that makes her question who she is & why she looks so different and why does she have all these different powers .


the next day mirage battled sasuke & won .. she felt uneasy about sasuke ever since there talk at her birthday party so he asked to walk her home & she said yes they have been getting closer & closer during the years now she is 16 & still a little princess she back talks her mother a lot now & she doesn't want to listen to anybody she's very independent & does things at her own free will her freedom is everything to her but now since she is no longer a baby her father is being harder on her well he's trying to be harder on her so she can get ready to become the sixth hokage but not everything will go as planned .

mirage " this village is so boring can i get out of here for a while like leave the village for a little bit & travel on my own .. i'm ready to see outside this dull village oh daddy please ! i promise i will be back by night time .. "

jiraiya - " no mirage it's too dangerous orochimaru & his team is out there looking for recruiters for his team of destruction i swear he's going to hell .. i cannot believe he was my close friend once upon a time .. * sighs * but no mirage you will stay here at the village where it is safe ! "

mirage - " hmm we will just see about that , hmm ? where is that present orochimaru got me for my 12th birthday ? checks the closet there it is opens it it's a snake cloak ? hmm my kind of style but snake i don't know about that but i can deff make this royal purple color work put's it on "

kakashi - " jiraiya orochimaru & his team was seen around the village .. let's go check & make sure they are gone & not trying to start anymore trouble "

jiraiya - " yells mirage you stay in the house don't go anywhere your mother should be here shortly mirage do you hear me ? ! "

mirage - " yells i hear you father ! "

jiraiya leaves ..

mirage - " peeps downstairs & grabs her sword finally there both gone now i can go to the leaf forest & show off my cloak to orochimaru giggles leaves out the house "

tsunade - " calls mirage honey mother's home i know we fuss & fight alot but i just wanted to say i'm sorry .. oh my god mirage ? ! mirage ! screams mirage "

orochimaru - " i have a feeling that mirage siraiya will be looking for me snickers "

kabuto - " what did you give her for her birthday anyway ? is the infamous master orochimaru falling in love or is it just a crush ? laughs a lil "

orochimaru - " i never thought about it like that but she has an instant beauty about her that i haven't shaked since i met her .. she's way better than her old hag of a mother if only i could have her on my team .. yes her & sasuke would make us unstoppable .. "

kabuto - " smirks but ? "

orochimaru - " say's slyly but if i start falling in love with mirage siraiya .. "

mirage - " wow the forest is beautiful .. gasp who are you ? "

kabuto - " allow me to introduce myself goregous i'am kabuto yakushi smirks & you are ? "

mirage - " raises her eyebrow & licks her lips i don't need an introduction i just read your mind you know exactly who i'am smirks "

orochimaru - " get's angry inside ahem i believe you was looking for me mirage siraiya .. looks in her eyes well well i do believe your looking beautiful in my snake cloak i made for you smirks "

mirage - " smiles well how can i say no it fits me well don't you think orochimaru ? raises her eyebrow & smirks . "

orochimaru - " why yes of course , do you have time for a walk with me ? it won't take long & i promise to be on my best behavior .. "

mirage - " i can't orochimaru .. i have to go now it's getting late & my mother & father are probaly going crazy .. but walks towards him & looks him in the eyes i would've loved walking with you winks & vanishes "

orochimaru - " ohh i'm gonna really love that girl .. i can't stand her mother but i'm falling in love with her daughter ohh this is gonna be too good kabuto laughs "

kabuto - " i hear she also is fond of kakashi & sasuke ... so what will you do if you have mirage and sasuke on team orochimaru ? "

orochimaru - " enough said let's go find this sauske & play with his head for a little bit & see just how much he cares for mirage siraiya "

mirage - " opens the door , mother are you home ? goes up to her room oh no .. mom i can explain .. i lost track of time don't freak out " .

tsunade - " mirage what are you wearing ? ! "

mirage - " um this ? well orochimaru have gave me this for my 12th birthday & this is my first time wearing it don't i look lovely ? spins around "

tsunade - " your grounded ! do you hear me ? orochimaru he's bad new's your father & him used to be real close & then he turned his back on us for evil ! he fought the third hokage he isn't worth your time no daughter of mine will be with orochimaru ! "

mirage - " ugh i hate you , your over dramatic are you jealous ? that i might actually find love & keep love this time unlike you who lost your first love because you gave him a cursed necklace !

tsunade - * cries & put's her hand on her stomach *

kakashi , sasuke & naruto comes face to face with orochimaru kabuto & kimimaro .. known as team orochimaru . why are you here orochimaru ? you don't belong here .. orochimaru say's aww i'm not allowed to join the party .. but i'm not here for you two but if we have to put you in your place we will i just need sauske i would love to have a talk with you sauske now !

sasuke - " hmm , i don't know what do you want with me ? i'm no use to you .. "

orochimaru - " oh sasuke see that's were your wrong you are a very good use to me let's talk bout that but not infront of the old man & the dumb kid snickers "

sasuke - " mmm fine .. just for a minute i guess . kakashi , naruto you stay here i'll be okay "

orochimaru - " now sasuke you know i need a new young adolescent on my team & i know with your hatred for that itachi is burning deep inside you how about you join my team & we can make all your dreams come true but of course for a little price i need your body .. "

sasuke - " what ? ! no your not getting my body what type of creep are you ? & i don't your help with killing my brother i got that covered but thanks for the suggestion .. now i gotta go "

orochimaru - " before you go sasuke .. just before i came to see you we came across mirage she seem's real curious about me i was thinking about having her on my team as well but oh well just a thought we really don't need you anymore if we have mirage she's enough strength for us smirks "

sasuke - " hmm . . i'll join but as long as you leave mirage alone .. & keep out of this she shouldn't be getting mixed up with the likes of you just keep her out of it ! & i will join your team .. "

orochimaru " smirks mm i'm glad you see things my way .. i'll see you later on tonight until then sasuke "

sasuke - " yells wait you didn't even tell me where to meet you , hmm "

.. after mirage stunt earlier she has been grounded her father want's to try & reason with her & see if he can try to talk her out of this whole orochimaru mess , let's see how it goes ..

jiraiya - " mirage . . clears his throat sweetheart look we just want what's best for you .. please don't be mad at your mother she cares about you & orochimaru is just preying on you , your a young girl & beautiful at that he's a fool who cares about nobody or anything but his self & inflicting pain on others .. honey you have to believe me i'm not trying to steal your happiness or joy "

mirage - " why daddy .. why can't i learn from my own mistakes for once , you & mom groom me & brush me off like i'm a baby .. what if orochimaru isn't that bad ? then how would you feel if he actually cared about me .. then what ? "

jiraiya - " if orochimaru actually cared for that would be a first in history .. & you must be one special kind of girl to have him care about you .. "

mirage - " smiles , i have a feeling daddy that he really like me yes i'm young but one thing i'am not is dumb or naive .. i can read his mind .. but i didn't want to read or see too far in his mind because that would spoil everything .. daddy believe me .. he isn't that bad "

jiraiya - " can't you date naruto ? laughs i know it's asking for too much but i'd rather have you with my godson than orochimaru "

mirage - " eww not my type , smiles besides we love each other like family it just wouldn't work out laughs but thanks for making me laugh & smile daddy . you say all the right things . . i love you daddy "

jiraiya - " that's a father's job & to protect you which i intend to do even if you fight me on it smiles god your just like your mother stubborn & headstrong laughs maybe it's a good thing your that way huh ? you can't be easily persuaded which is a great thing i hate easily persuaded girls "

mirage - " nope your baby girl isn't easily impressed either & i got that from you daddy smiles , um daddy how did i get one eternal mangekyo sharingan & then one rinnegan .. how did that happen .. you don't have them & mom doesn't either .. "

jiraiya - " maybe that is what makes you such a instant beauty sweetheart . i don't know how you got both of those but your blessed & cursed with those two different eyes .. you can see & do things that other's can't "

mirage - " hmm .. just a little odd , kakashi have sharingan maybe i should go talk to him about it .. if that's okay daddy "

jiraiya - " oh no hmm .. well fine go to memorial stone but only there no where else . do you understand mirage ? "

mirage - " put's on her snake cloak & brushes her hair , yes daddy i hear you & thank you thank you i love you so much , kisses his cheek your the best ! "

jiraiya - " that i know laughs "

mirage get's to memorial stone and see's kakashi thinking very hard about something .. mirage watches him and wonders what he is thinking about so she closes her eyes and reads his mind . . as she reads his mind kakashi turns around and see's her . mirage ? what are you doing here . . . ?

mirage - " um .. i was just watching you think but i wanted to talk to you about something if you have the time "

kakashi - " of course anything for you what's on your mind ? "

mirage - " how did you get the sharingan ? "

kakashi - " my parents .. but why are you asking ? "

mirage - " look at me kakashi .. i have one eternal mangekyo sharingan & one rinnegan .. how did i get these i want to know & don't beat around the bush with me either .. "

kakashi - " hmm .. i've been noticed your eyes since you were born it's always been your greatest blessing to have one & the other mirage .. the only man i knew who had those kind of eyes was madara .. but he died a long time ago .. looks at her "

mirage - " madara ? who is that ? "

kakashi - " oh my i think i might have said too much .. but is that all you needed mirage ? "

mirage - " yes that's all i needed .. goodbye "

kakashi - " i'm sorry mirage i wish i could give you more on this topic but i can't it's not my place .. "

mirage - " sighs i know kakashi you've always loved me & your always protecting me .. so i understand i love you .. bye "

kakashi - " thinking to himself .. i wonder if madara .. but that would mean . . no it can't be *

as mirage heads back home she goes to the ninja academy to do some research on this madara guy as she look's thru his files some of them have been thrown out or even hidden so people wouldn't see them . she comes across this book about the uchiha clan she opens it up & see's a picture of madara .. as she drops the book memories come rushing back to her she snaps out of it & takes the uchiha clan book & sneaks out the back door & goes home .

mirage - " walks past her parents & goes in her room as she close the door slowly , she think's about the picture she seen of madara .. wondering if he have something to do with her eyes .. she keeps reading the uchiha clan book "

tsunade - " mirage dinner's ready "

mirage - " i'm not hungry .. she continues to read about madara's life . hmm they don't say anything bout my mom & him being close .. actually they hated each other or did they ? i think she's hiding something from me .. & i think madara has something to do with my eyes .. i need to find him fast ! "

tsunade - " hmm it's not like mirage to not say anything to us .. she don't even want to eat i hope everything's alright .. "

jiraiya - " oh she's fine just being a typical rebellious teenager nothing new honey "

tsunade - " goes outside on the balcony & thinks "

mirage - " calls sasuke & tells him what is going thru her mind . what am i supposed to do sasuke ? what if my mom slept with my dad & madara the same night when i was conceived .. what if some of him is in me ? Oh My God .. even worse what if he's my father .. maybe that's why i'm so evil & i'm interested in orochimaru .. sasuke help me ! "

sasuke - " well calm down don't over think it & orochimaru isn't even on your level he's not worth your time . madara was an evil man i can't even think that your mother would do something like that .. but you have to talk to your mother that's the only way to know the truth .. do you want me to be there with you when you ask her ? "

mirage - " i would like that but i need to this by myself i will call you after i finish .. oh & sasuke thank you . . i really appreciate it .. bye "

tsunade - " thinks bout madara & there relationship she holds onto her necklace tight & she start's tearing .. "

mirage - " comes out on the balcony & say's what are you thinking about mother ? you seem upset .. looks at her "

tsunade - " oh nothing sweetie just i love my life & i'm so happy i have you .. i wouldn't know what i would do without you .. smiles & strokes her cheek softly "

mirage - " why did you name me mirage ? "

tsunade - " looks out to the sky sighs & i named you mirage because .. it fits you so well .. everything that was going on you were the only right thing that has happened to me .. you were like my mirage something i dreamed of but never had it until now .. "

mirage " really ? no other reason .. no other man in the picture ? "

tsunade - " what are you trying to say mirage ? what is the question behind the question ? "

mirage - " is madara my father ! i'm not stupid i've been reading about him lately the things i can do with my mind my eyes ! .. all lead up to madara being my real father .. is he my father ! "

tsunade - " mirage there's a possibility that he could be your father .. but jiraiya already know's this .. & he still loves me .. please mirage i was young & dumb .. but jiraiya is your father .. "

mirage - " wow round of applause for the hoe who doesn't know who her damn daughter's father is you make me sick do you hear me ! madara was evil .. he tried to kill my great grandfather & others how dumb & desperate can you be ! please don't answer that .. i'm leaving & you better not stop me .. "

tsunade - " okay honey i'm not gonna stop you but please calm down .. don't be out late i love you we wanted the best for you .. that's why i never said anythig about madara .. he isn't worthy of knowing he might have a child .. mirage please it was all for your benefit .. please "


End file.
